


Needs More Dragons

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dragons, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, sorta - Freeform, the kids are dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Frankly, 2 dragons in all the Witcher stories? Not enough. So have some fics with random dragons!Chapter 1: Honey, I Adopted A Dragon: Iorveth may have acquired a baby dragon while Roche was traveling. Roche is about to find out.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Needs More Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, I did just post a [list of all my WiPs](https://bard-llama.tumblr.com/post/642677260132007936/wip-list) and it was so long I about had a heart attack... and then went and started a new story anyway. Sorry?

Iorveth held back a smirk as he watched Vernon Roche approach him in Vergen’s marketplace. This would be fun.

Roche squinted as he drew closer and as soon as the man was in speaking distance, he demanded, “why the fuck is there a lizard on your shoulder?”

“Excuse you,” Iorveth sniffed haughtily, “she’s a dragon.”

Roche blinked once, twice, then recovered enough to snark, “My apologies. Why is there a _dragon_ lizard on your shoulder!?”

Iorveth shrugged, jostling Canna enough that she made a soft sound and her claws dug into the armor on his shoulder. “Because she can’t fly yet. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Roche repeated, frowning at him. “You live to be irritating, don’t you?”

“Only for you,” Iorveth’s lips curved into an angelic smile.

Roche let out a huffy breath, face entirely unimpressed. It was an expression Iorveth rather enjoyed pulling from his human. “I was gone,” Roche enunciated clearly, “for _two weeks,_ and you adopted a – a – where did you even _find_ a dragon!?”

Iorveth just smiled, not answering the question. “Her name is Canna and she’s a week and six days old.”

“You… you literally found her the _day_ after I left?”

“No, I found her the same day, she just didn’t hatch until the day after.”

The way Roche rubbed his temple was a sure sign that his world had stopped making sense and he was about three seconds from just giving up and accepting it. Iorveth stepped closer, keeping his smile innocent.

Roche’s sigh was heavy enough to startle Canna and Iorveth soothed her as his human gave in. “Fine. Whatever. Hi, Canna.” Roche held out his hand and Canna sniffed it delicately before graciously allowing him to stroke a finger across her head and down her neck.

“See? She likes you.” Iorveth was humble in his victory and did not at all gloat. Much. 

He covered his smirk by leaning forward and kissing Roche’s cheek softly. And then caught the red flash of movement as the tiny dragon on his shoulder stretched out her neck and bit the tip of Roche’s nose.

Roche yelped and Iorveth burst into laughter.

“Awww, good girl,” he stroked under Canna’s chin.

“She bit me!”

“It was a love nip. As I recall, you rather like those.”

“From _you,”_ Roche flushed, grumbling under his breath and rubbing his nose. 

“Well, now from Canna, too. Though hopefully in different contexts.” Iorveth reached out and tangled his fingers through the hand Roche had raised to his face, pulling it away and tugging Roche to walk with him. “But now that you’re back, I believe we have a number of nips to catch up on.”

Roche snorted lowly, letting himself get towed along.

When Iorveth glanced back, he caught the soft smile on Roche’s face and determined to show his human _exactly_ how pleased he was to have him back.

* * *

[   
](https://bard-llama.tumblr.com/post/642701062042746880/dragon-drawing-practice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus illustration by me lmao


End file.
